Pop 'n Hop Till You Drop
" " is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Popples. It first premiered on March 11, 2016 on Netflix and on July 23, 2019 on Discovery Family. Synopsis The pals find a creative way to teach Izzy a new dance. Plot TBA Characters Major characters * Izzy * Lulu * Bubbles * Sunny * Yikes Minor characters * Milton Maynot * Penny Popplar * Polly Popplar * Margaret Shush * Coach Loudly (background) * Gruffman (background) * Mike Mine (background) * Gus (background; speak in flashback) Trivia * In the French version, the episode is called "La fièvre du Pop'N Hop", meaning "The fever of Pop'N Hop". * The episode title is a play on the term "stop till you drop". * On Netflix, the episode title is "Pop n Hop Til You Drop". * The disco ball symbolizes Izzy's talent of dancing in public. Whenever Izzy sees his reflection on the disco ball, it makes it seems like he's trap inside due to his insecurity of dancing in front of the other Popples. When Izzy gets a hang of dancing at the party, a scene shows him metaphorically breaking the disco ball into pieces from the inside since he's no longer afraid if the Popples are judging him for his dance moves. * After Bubbles reminds the Best Popple Pals of the time when she scored a "goal", they all remember in a flashback the moment in "At the Pop of Her Game" when Bubbles "scored" a goal for the other team during practice. * Yikes is the only member of the Best Popple Pals who doesn't teach Izzy how to dance before the party. * This episode shows that Bubbles knows how to ballet. * Miss Shush's voice can be heard near the end of the episode when she scolded Izzy to keep down the noise when everyone is trying to sleep. Errors * The flashback scene from "At the Pop of Her Game" is very different from the original: ** In the beginning of the flashback, it shows Bubbles strikes the Poppleball into the goal. However, the scene from the flashback is from near the end of the episode when Bubbles strikes the ball to end the tie during the championship. And not only that, but the flashback shows her wearing her orange Poppleball cap despite Sunny took it the night before the championship. ** During the final scene of the flashback when it shows Bubbles chanting "I score!", Gus is missing his Poppleball cap. And not only that, but Gus's dialogue have shorten. Instead of saying "You did against your own team", he said, "Against your own team". ** Both Bubbles' and Gus's facial expression are also very different. In the flashback, Gus doesn't point to his team's goal when he said, "Our goal's on the other side". Also in the flashback, Bubbles is shown frowning instead of smiling like in the original version. * When the scene shows the Best Popple Pals going back to the party, Mayor Maynot can be seen dancing in the audience. However, the very next scene shows him suddenly onstage with the DJ. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes